


Culmination Trailer One-shot

by DragonForce



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: :), Gen, One-Shot, Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonForce/pseuds/DragonForce
Summary: This is just a trailer for my upcoming work "Culmination" :)
Kudos: 3





	Culmination Trailer One-shot

_A_ _dark_ _screen. A streak of lightning cuts_ _through_ _the blackness,_ _followed_ _by_ _a_ _rumble_ _of_ _thunder._

 **Unknown voice:** There has always been a balance between good and evil. A equilibrium unmatched by _any_ force. Strong enough to overcome the greatest of adversaries, and the fighting force that keeps each and every one of us safe.

 **Queen Clarion:** *looking up sadly* I fear a great war is coming.

 _Cut to Pixie Hollow as the storm is now overhead. Everything is dark. Shouting can be heard_ _from_ _somewhere. End scene. Cut to Tinker Bell, standing, arms crossed, red in the face, facing down a trembling Bobble._

 **Tink:** *shouting* _You_ brought them here! This is _your_ fault! _You betrayed us!_

 _Lightning strikes Spring. Birds dart_ _from_ _the trees, screaming bloody murder, as a_ _dark_ _figure hovers_ _just_ _outside the borders of the Hollow._

 _Cut back to the fairies as w_ _ater explodes around Tink as_ _she_ _pointedly stares at her_ _guild mate_ _. All_ _around_ _her, the others look on in shock._

 **Tink:** Do you believe me _now_?

 **Clarion:** *in disbelief* The prophecy was never _about_ Shade. It was _Tinker Bell_ this whole time.

 **Iridessa:** *gasps, hands flying to her mouth in horror* You're _both_ Protectors!

 **Rosetta:** But, that means...you have to fight...

 **Silvermist: .** _ **..** _ _e_ _ach other._

 _Red and blue light explode_ _through_ _the trees as the two tinkers lunge at one another. A_ _resounding_ _sonic eruption sends both flying backwards._

 **Unknown voice:** Good and Evil cannot survive. Life and death cannot be in harmony. In order for peace to be restored, the legend states that one must die.

 _Tink and Bobble stare at one another, light still glowing_ _around_ _them, both exhausted_ _from_ _fighting, both begging_ _it_ _to end._

 **Unknown voice:** Pixie Hollow will destroy itself, and then, everything will be _mine._

 **Tink:** *screaming across the clearing* You have to choose! There are only two sides in this war. Either you are with us, or you're against us!

 _Re_ _d light floods the clearing. Tink covers her eyes and everything vanishes to white. Cut to the Pixie dust Tree and the Queen_ _standing_ _next_ _to the window,_ _staring_ _out at the night sky worriedly._

 **Clarion:** Pixie Hollow is depending on you two. No matter what happens, I want you to promise that you will always remain loyal. To each other and to your guild. Promise me that, and I'll know that Shade's influence can never reach us here.

 **Tink and Bobble:** I promise.

 _Bobble gasps, and stumbles as_ _darkness_ _surrounds him. He falls and Tink flies over to him._

 **Tink:** *takes his hand, whispers* We can do this. _Together._ You saved me once. Let me return the favor.

 _He nods painfully. She helps him up, and together,_ _they_ _turn to stand_ _against_ _the oncoming wave of flames and destruction._

 **Tink:** *watching the storm, holding Bobble's hand as purple light encompasses them both* It's time to end this, _once and for all_. 


End file.
